Vampire Diaries: The Truth
by Tealbunny101
Summary: Kathrine has a half sister Named Fiona who has a few Family of Witches wanting to kill her because of how powerful she is, Now Damon and Stephan are going t hid her away. When they find out that she not only knew them in the past but was in love with Damon, and Damon had loved her as well... What will happen to them when she wakes with no memory? ... PLEASE Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire diaries

The Truth

Everything had stayed quiet longer than anyone could remember in Mystic Falls. Sitting in their living room Damon and Stefan Salvatore, drank bourbon in what they would call a peaceful silence. Both brothers were at a truce with each other… for the moment. Elena was a vampire, trying her best to deal with the fact the she was one. The door opened and closed and right before their eyes was Katherine; Elena's ancestor who looked just like her. Her doppelganger was the word that was used. Katherine "I need your help." Damon "No… Hello fellas… I missed both of you, heard you haven't killed each other yet. How's the weather?" all in a bitter tone. Stefan "You know she only thinks of herself…" too drunk to care to finish the rest of his train of thought out loud. Katharine "Yes, I am everything you have said and more. I need you to help me… Wake up someone." "No, we are relaxing. So go away" Both brothers touched their glasses together than drank to Damon's comment. Katharine looked at them with a devilish grin "Fine… If you don't want Elena human again." She started walking away, as she turned to the door the bothers were already in front of her. "What do you mean, make her human again?" Stefan asked not trusting her but having no other choice was forced to listen to what she had to say. On second look in to Kathrines eyes, he didn't see her staring back at him but another woman that the brothers knew well. "Emily… Why are you in Katharine's body?" Damon looked closer and say that Stefan was right. "You need to help me. I don't have much time to explain but there is someone who I need for you to wake up so they could hid here with you two." Emily was a very powerful witch in her life time, so for her to be asking them for help must pain her pride a bit. "Why does this person need to be hidden?" Stefan asked. "She is a very powerful witch that many who still remember her… They think she is too powerful for her own good. She has people wanting to killer… For the balance to be restored or so they claim. They just don't want anything to have all that power." She was looking out the window now. No one had followed her here, good they still didn't know Emily was in alliance with this witch.

Damon, "Do you think that she can make Elena human again?" "If anything could it may be her… I can't fully tell you yes. However I know she will be grateful enough to see if she can." Stefan and Damon looked at eacother "Ok, let's go." Damon said as he, Emily and Stefan were already out the door.

Elena Looked at herself in the mirror, trying to see the old her… The one she used to be. Her human self was lost to her, for now but she had to think that she would get it back one day. Walking down the stairs she saw Jeremy sitting with a smile on his face while he looked at her. She knew her brother had lost so much, so he was more than grateful to have his sister live or undead. "You should get ready for school you're going to be late." She said to him as she opend the door to the fridge. "You mean we're going to be late for school." Jeremy put his backpack over his shoulder and didn't move. "Yes, let's get going." She closed the fridge without taking anything out and her and Jeremy got everything they needed and walked out the door for school.

Walking into a part of the woods neither Damon nor Stefan remembered ever going into. After a 30 minute walk into the think forest they came up a group of trees, at first and then Emily whispered words over and over again until the tress turned into a small cottage. She lead the way opening the door and stepping into the find a bed near the fire place as soon as they came in. "Does anyone else feel like they have seen this before? Also Emily will there be a woman with horns on her head and black bird as a pet?" Damon smart mouthed as ever asked knowing full well she would not answer him. They came to the edge of the bed and found a young woman, laying, with a sweet look on her face as she slept. Her Hair was long curly deep red, with pale skin like ivory. Damon was taken aback by how breath taking she is. Emily put her hand over the young woman. She whispered the words over and over again but Emily could not wake her. "We need to move her." Without thinking Damon scooped her into his arms and all three left.

Coming back to the house the three were surprise to see, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie Bennett Emily's greatest grandchild. Stefan "Why are all of you here?" Elena "We skipped after lunch period was over and wanted to see what you two were doing… Please say that girl in Damon's arms is not dead." "She's not dead; she has a sleeping spell on her." Damon came around the couch and laid her down. Emily walked over the Bonnie "How have you been?" At first Bonnie looked confused until she saw Emily in Katharine's eyes "Emily? I'm fine. How are you?" They hugged "I've been better. I need your help with waking this woman up." Emily showed her the woman lying on the couch. "Who is she?" Bonnie asked. Damon "That is a good question, Bonnie. SO Emily… Who is this person?" Emily walked to the fire place and all eyes were on her. "Her name is Fiona Petrova, she is Katharine's Half-sister." Everyone was doing double takes at both Katharine's body and Fiona. They looked nothing alike, but then again neither did Stefan or Damon and they were full brothers. These half-sisters looked as different as night and day. "They take after their mothers who were different. They shared the same father. Now Fiona's mother's family had been from an ancient and powerful family blood line of witches that were from Scotland. Her mother somehow married their father; Katharine was only two when Fiona was born. Fiona's mother dead when Fiona was only five and so they had a new mother that raised them and gave their father the son that he had always wanted." Looking around at everyone she could see they were still in shock over the finding of Katharine having a half-sister none of them knew about. "There is one other thing… She is not just a witch but also a vampire." "That's impossible." Damon and Stefan said at the same time. Elena spoke this time "The original's told us that no witch can be a vampire and keep her power." "The original witch talked of a witch that would be turned by one of the brothers but since magic could not leave her she would be the only witch who could live in both worlds." Stefan "That's why other witches are after her, she threw off the balance." "She never wanted the life she had been forced to live…" Emily said pleding with them to understand. Bonnie "How did you get wrapped up into this? Was this the last thing you had to do for your favor to be re-paid to Katharine for saving your life?" "NO, Fiona saved my mother from dying as a child after the whole family had dead of some sickness. Fiona found her screaming in her bed hungry as the family lay dead in the room. She brought the baby to a nice family she knew and watched over my mother, and me and later Fiona was not just a second mother to me, but a friend as well." Bonnie looked happily shocked at the thought of this young woman who had made it so she could be born.

Damon looked at Fiona closer and found something wrapped in small braid that had caught is attention because all the rest of her hair was lose. "What is in her braid?" Damon asked Emily. She walked over to Fiona and saw a little piece of fabric that had a spell on it. "This is keeping her asleep." Emily said as she untied the little braid in Fiona's hair and putting it on the table she put her hand over Fiona's body and whispered the words to awaken her friend with.

Inseatd of waking up something happened and they were seeing a huge light that was in front of the fire place. Caroline "What is that?" Emily "The past." They all saw two little girls playing in beautiful dresses for the 1400's. One girl had dark hair and skin while the other had dark red hair and pale skin. Right before their eyes they kept getting old till they looked like they do now. Fiona and Katharine running through the woods, after what only seems to be a few seconds Katharine looks around not being able to find Fiona "Ok Fiona… Where have you gone?" a laugh came from above her and there on a high tree branch stood Fiona. "Get down before someone see you." Katharine quickly yells. Fiona "There is no one around but I will get down to make you feel better." Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in she jumps but does not fall, she slowly floats down to the ground and lands on her feet. Katharine "Show off." Both of them laugh and start running to the house they live in. Than something happens the light starts showing the original family Klaus Mikaelson was in the woods being taken care of by a young woman with dark red hair, everyone took in a deep breath to see the young woman that looked like Fiona. Klaus "Thank you Samantha, you didn't need to come find me tho." Carline was taken back at how nice Klaus was being and even how innocent he looked. Samantha "I don't have a brother and you have always been like one to me… So don't worry about it." She gave him something to drink after he drank the liqud they stood up off the fallen tree they had been sitting on and gave each other a hug. "I wish that I had been born into your family. I'm just a horrible reminder of my mother's unfaithfulness to my father." Samantha looked at him "You are a good soul Klaus, I hope you never forget that." Next it shows Klaus talking with his brother Elijah. A scream rings out from the woods both brothers run to the woods and find Samantha's sister Sarah holding Samantha's dead body that was covered in blood. Klaus walking closer you see Sarah looks like Katharine and Elena. The image fades away with the look of horror in Klaus's eyes. Next Was Kathrine and Fiona meeting the brothers, Than Fiona walking out side finding Klaus laying on the ground covered in blood that was not his own. His eyes open suddenly and sees her holding a bowl of something see made. Klaus "Samantha." She looked confused "Who is Samantha?" Klaus sat up "Sorry, I thought you were a friend I once knew." Taking the liquid and drinking it without hesitation. "how long have you been sitting there next to my passed out body?"

Fiona smiled "Long enough to make this drink for you to help your head." Looking at him "I know what you are and now you know what I am… We shall keep each other's secrets as long as you and your brother swear not to kill my sister." Klaus "I swear that both my brother and I will not kill your sister."

One night after a few months of dinning with the brothers, they had a party and enjoy them self with the sisters. But Katharine was sitting jealous of the attention her younger sister was getting from the brothers. After the party was winding down Fiona tried following Katharine however she did not want to be around her at that moment. Leaving Fiona along she was kidnapped by one of the lords who had wanted Katharine but settled for her. For almost a week she was tortured, and every night he forced himself on her. The group watched in horror and what had happened to her.

A ghost of a young woman came to Fiona and freed her, jumping out the window of the 5th story manor she had just enough magic to not fall to her death, running away to the a bride nearby, stepping up on the ledge she. All she was wearing was a ripped under garment that use to be white but now was dirty with blood stains and dirt. Klaus and Elijah had been searching every night when they happened upon her stand there. Klaus "Fiona!" Getting off his horse her slowly walked up to her "please get down and tell us who did this to you." Fiona let out a sober "I just want to die… Please let me die." Klaus "Ok I will help you die just get down." She didn't want to be touched by any man… not even one who she knew would never harm her. She got down by herself and stood there look at both brothers. Elijah took a knife and cut a part of his wrist, "It will help with your death. Drink my blood and you will feel no pain when you die." With that Fiona drank his blood, when she was done Klaus snapped her neck. "Why couldn't you have given her your blood?" Klaus "I froze… Thank you." Elijah "She not Samantha…" Silence "Let's bring her back." Klaus "Along the way we will make up a story of how we found her like this."

Katharine is wearing all black as she morns her sister's death, she is helped back to her room as the brothers come back they see that Fiona's body is not where they left it. Elijah "She is awake already?" Klaus takes hold of his brother's shoulder and points up in the air as Fiona's body is floating near the ceiling. "Impossible." Klaus "NO! DO you remember what the witch said to mother? She spoke of a witch that magic loved her so much that it could not leave her and she when she learned how turn witches into half vampires and half could witch… One brother would give her blood." Elijah "While the other would seal her fate by killing her with the blood in her system.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in a little cottage outside she had never been before, looking around she saw a woman coming into the room. "I'm not dead?" Rose "You are un-dead." Fiona started sobbing "I don't want to live… I told them… WHY DIDN'T THEY LISTEN?" Rose sat beside her "None of us know the horrors you have faced but now you have a chance to not have that be the last thing that happened to you on this earth."

That night Fiona went back to the manor taking the lord out of his bed room she started slowly killing him, Klaus and Elijah found her hours later at the lords house, the brothers found her with the dead bodies of the lord, and two maids that had help keep her there for that week. Sitting in the corrnoer all Fiona could do was wonder what was next as Klaus came to help her up but still she did not want any man to touch her. Helping herself up she walked with the brothers back to the cottage and locked herself in the room.

Years had passed Fiona was, somewhat on her own. She was visited by Klaus every year, he could slowly see her getting better with being around men. She even let him take her hand when getting in and out of carriages. Walking in the forest early on a summer morning in France Fiona "I am broke… What if I can never let anyone be with me? I am not worth anything anymore." Klaus "Never say that again. You are above most women who think them self-pure but are vain idots who will never have half of your heart. Only someone worthy of you will know they have something amazing… They will wait till the end of time for you. "

Walking through the woods she finds she hears a baby screaming inside a house, when she gets close she can smell decaying bodies inside. Knocking the door down she sees freshly dead bodies every where walking to the back of the small shake like house she sees the baby hungry and alone. Picking her up she rushes the baby outside and to a farm where she drinks cow's milk, taking the baby girl to a family of witches she had met before. The baby grew up and had a girl Name Emily and Fiona became a good friend to her and showed her magic that most had forgotten by this time. Emily married, having children one day when Fiona was off getting supplies in the next town over. Emily was walking in town when a fight broke out and guns were firing, A woman shoved her out of the way when a bullet was heading her way, looking up to see that it was Katharine who had saved her. Katharine enlists Emily to be her servant and have her go to Mystic Falls.

Fiona has a dream of Katharine standing next to two young men one was Stefan on the other side of her was Damon. The next moment Stefan was a vampire standing over his brother's dead body. She sees him turning evil, walking over she holds Damon in her arms a voice wishpers telling her "Save him, save both of them." Waking up she knows she must go to mystic falls and see what she needs to do.

Fiona had money with the help of Klaus, putting money in places for her to live. She arrived in Mystic falls in the fashion of the time. She walked to a bench overlooking the town, she could hear footsteps coming closer, and feel people watching so she could only brace for what was to happen next. The young man got the football, but knocked Fiona and her books she was read down. Damon "I'm so sorry.. Forgive me." Fiona "It is fine." They lock eyes, Damon "Beautiful eyes." looking shocked that he has said that out loud he helped her up. "I didn't mean to speak in such a forward manner." Fiona "No need to feel bad, it was a sweet thing to say." She looked around for her book and found it on the road covers with dirt and horse droppings. Damon found what she was looking at "I am just not making a good impression, let me make it up to you." The owner of the supplie store and his wife came over, they had been writing back and forth. Suppliers wife "You must be Fiona Williams. We hope that you will have a happy fresh start here… I see you have met Damon Salvatore, A very sweet young man." Damon "Would you like help to the Williams house." Fiona knew she needed to help him so she fought the urge to say no. "Thank you yes


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the carriage, Damon "I'm sorry for your loss of your family. You are a cousin from what I hear?" Fiona "Word travels fast." Damon taking her bags "It is a small town, it is really hard to keep things a secret for long." She opened the door and Damon set the bags at the enterance of the inside of the door. "I will make sure and check on in the next few days to see how you are doing." Fiona "You don't need to trouble yourself." Damon "You are here a lone, it would make me and many people at ease to know that you are doing well." Fiona nodes her head and Damon nods and leaves. The next day he and Stefan were walking getting food and different things when Damon comes across the book he had knock out of Fiona's hands. He remembered the book because he was surprised that she had been reading Hamlet one of his favorite books to read.

Walking up to the house he heard laughing come from the back yard, He saw Fiona blind folded playing a game to get the rest of the people around her, the girls that she was playing with where outsiders because they were considered to be practicing witches. Damon always thought it was wrong for people to be judging others who were different. Then he saw that she was different as well She starting floating in the air. He ducked down into the bushes and starting walking back. He smiled to himself, she had caught him as different but he never thought she was really a witch.

Later that day Damon came back and gave her the book Fiona "My favorite book." Damon "Mine too."

Damon had been with his troops, when he fell ill try to walk home he passed out, waking up inside a room he had never seen before. Walking down the stairs he saw Fiona cooking inside the kitchen. "You should take better care of yourself." Damon "Thank you, I feel like I could run for miles." Turing around Fiona "I had a dream last night that you know what I am or at least know part of what I am… But you don't care…" Damon "You like to get to things right away." With a smile. Fiona " I have always been that way." Damon "So you are a witch but you said that is only part of it?" Fiona "I am also a vampire."

AN hour later

Damon " I have friends who are getting sick… Would you help me learn how to cure them?" Fiona " Give me your hand." Damon gave her his hand, she looked at the line and them stopped on one line. "Your mothers side had magic in it. You take after your mother more and your brother takes after your father." Damon "Yes." Fiona "Both of you have powers but since you are boys it will be harder for you to tap into it." Damon "Will you show me how?" Fiona "I'm not surprised you are so open to this, being born different you always are open to."

It had only been 2 months however Damon and Fiona grew closer with every day that had past. She met Stephan in passing but kept a close eye on him, knowing that he and Damon die only moments apart. Many of the troops that Damon knew were getting better thankfully it was spring so everyone thought was a good weather that was helping them men get better. Damon's feelings went from friendship to quickly, Damon "I want to take you somewhere." He told Fiona as he was making more of the medicine for the rest of the troops. Fiona "Where is that?" Damon "It is my secret place that no one has ever been before." Fiona " Damon, I need you to know something." Damon looked at her waiting for her to speak. "Katharine is my sister." He did not move. "I know you had feels for her and I can't…" He stopped her. " I did once think I liked her but she was too mysterious and I don't want that… I want a girl like you." Stepping closer to her, she could not move and didn't want to at the same time. "Please let me take you there?" Fiona "Yes."

They came to a small row boat, getting in to the boat they set off and went to a small place that had a little water fall and birds all around. Fiona "Its wonderful!" Damon took off his shirt and jumped into the water. "Come! Swim the water feels great." Without thinking she took off the outer layer of the dress and jumped in to the water with him. The swam around each other, until finally they were in one another's arms. Locking eyes, he gave her a kiss that took her breath away.

Damon in the present watched turning around to Emily as the others watched the kiss longer "I don't remember any of this." Emily "Your memories were erased to protect you both from danger." Damon was about to say something else but Emily stopped him. "Just watch."

Fully clothed walking arm and arm to her door Damon "Let me court you." Fiona looked down to her feet. "There are things about me that… If you knew you may not want to court me anymore." Damon " No matter what you say I will want to… Fiona look at me." Fiona "If I look into your blue eyes I will say yes… When I know I should say no." Bending down with a sweet grin he locked eyes with her. "Let me court you?" Fiona "You don't know." Stopping her. "I will find out in time… I will wait till your ready, I will wait till the end of time for you." Fiona's head shot up when she heard those words. Damon "Did I say something wrong?" Fiona "NO! You said everything right." Embracing him. "Let's court." And with that they kissed again.

(More to come)


	4. Chapter 4

In the first week of Damon and Fiona courting, word spreads around the town and get back to his family and Katharine. Fiona heard a knock on her door, opening up the door to see Katharine standing right in front of her. Katharine "All these years you were alive and I had to find out by you courting a man I may still have feelings for?" Fiona "Same old Katharine, you want it all even if all is more than one man… I know that you love Stephan and you're only toying with Damon." Silence than Katharine gave Fiona a hug "I thought I would only be angry but all I feel is happiness that I have my sister back." Fiona gave her a hug back, "I am happy that you are here as well."

Damon and Fiona are walking in the forest as the sun is setting, he pushes back think bush and shows her fireflies buzzing around. They sitting next to each other, Damon kisses her and Fiona kisses back and then something different happens he starts kissing her neck, it was a rush making her heart beat faster than it even had before and then he started un-buttoning her top. This makes her have flashes of bad things that she would not want to remember ever again. Fiona "Damon… Damon… Stop Damon." He stops at once. "I'm sorry I went too far." She got up and ran fast to her the places she was staying 20 minutes later Damon came running knocking on her door "Fiona! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to push you or scare you… Please open the door let us talk. FIONA PLEASE!" Falling down on his knees all he could do was breath in and out but after two hours waiting for her to come out he left and went home.

It had been only two days but it was the worst two days or Damon's life, walking out of his room he sees Emily. "Damon I heard what happened… There is something you need to know.

A full moon was out as Fiona sat on the front porch, when Damon walk quickly and knelt down in front of her with tears running down his face. "Emily told you." Damon nodded, "Than you know I am not someone who should have started this relationship with you. It was selfish and wrong… You deserve someone else." Damon lightly touches her skirt "I don't want anyone else but you. I love you… Only you." Fiona "And what about the other parts that go with love and being with someone… It may take me decades to be ok with that type of touch." Now tears were running down her face. Damon "You told me once that you have seen me be a vampire… Turn me and I will wait those decades with you." Fiona " I can't do that to you." Damon "I want to be with you, this is my choice and if you feel for me the way I do for you than turn me." Fiona slid out of the chair and into his arms "I never thought I would be able to be held by someone and feel safe… I will start giving you my blood."

Fiona has a dream of the old families of witches kept her alive while they killed Damon, Stephan and Katharine. Right in front of her, she woke up with tears in her eyes. Damon the man she loves, his borther who had become a dear friend over these past months and her sister all of them killed because of her. In the morning Damon came to call on her and she told him everything. Damon "What do you plan to do?" Fiona "I must go somewhere else before any of you get hurt." Damon "I will come with you." Fiona gave Damon a kiss and held onto him, "I wish you could but after you turn into a vampire you need time to adjust and learn, if you were to go with me you would be an easy target… I also need to erase everyone's memories in the town… You included." Damon "Why?" Fiona "These Witches are very powerful and they can tell if you are lying or hiding something from them. I don't want you to foget me but I want you to live more." Damon holds her "After a while you will come back and reverse the spell so we can be together?" Fiona "Yes. When it is safe I will come back for you." Damon "How long do we have?" Fiona "A week" Damon got on one knee right then and there. "Then lets merry and for that week, we will merry in a more proper way after you come back. For now this will do." Fiona "And what will your father have to say about this?" Damon "I will just tell him that I am going to be training with the troops, while I stay here with you." Damon took a ring out of his pocket and slides it onto her finger. "This was my mother's ring, she left it for me to give to the one I will always be with." With that they kissed and depend the kisses until Damon broke away breathing heavily. "I fear if I kissed you any longer that I would not be able to hold back." That afternoon Damon and Fiona were married by Emily, Witnessed by Stephan and Katharine. For the first few days they lived like an old married couple doing things around the house, eating meals together but whenever Fiona tried to go a little further with their kisses Damon would stop and tell her he needed to breath. She hadn't know when it had happened but she realized that she wanted to fully live like a married couple and not an old married couple but a newlywed one like they were. Finally on the third night when Damon tried to stop Fiona spoke up " I am ready Damon, I want to… to be with you fully." Damon "Fiona you don't have to push yourself, I said I would wait for you and I will… Happily… Because I will be with you." Fiona "I'm not pushing my self, Damon I want this." She kisses him again passionately, Damon "If at any time you want to stop." Fiona kissed him again "I will not." Damon smiled scooping her up into his arms and carries her to the room. The sunlight shined through the window of the room where they lay asleep. Fiona was the first wake up and smiled at her handsome, and loving husband. She looked at the sky of the morning her eyes came back to his blues eyes that like his kisses made her weak in the knees. He smiled and brought her close to him laying her head on his chest as they said nothing but new everything felt right when they were together.

The day come for when she would have to erase the whole towns memories of her, At a party that was being held by one of the founding families, Damon and Fiona dance every dance they could with each other. Walking into the study they were alone. Tears came and would not be held back, Damon "This is not goodbye… Only until we meet again." Nodding her head "I love you so much Damon." Damon "I love you too." She was about to slide off the ring when Damon stopped her "That's yours now." Fiona "No the week is up." Damon "I gave this to the one I want to be with forever." Fiona "What if you meet someone and fall in love with them?" Damon "Even if that were to happen, I would never truly love them… Not when my hearts has always belonged to you." They kissed passionately and time froze the only one who could move was Fiona as she walked away into the woods and past the town limits she turned around and cast a the spell and with that time unfroze in Mystic Falls. She fell to her knees knowing that the one she loves doesn't even know she is alive now… That made her fell so alone.

Only months after she eascaped from mystic falls Fiona was kidnapped by one of the powerful families, The tied her up and where going to burn her alive and with the flames erase her memories.

The light dimed and fade away, no one in the group moved

Fiona's eyes opened at once and she saw that she was somewhere not familiar. Sitting up she saw many eyes looking at her and two girls with one familiar face. Her head was pounding and her throat burning with thirst, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes. "Emily, what am I doing here?" Emily was so happy that she was awake. "You are going to be here hiding from the other witches who want to kill you." Emily helped Fiona up and walked her closer to the group. Fiona Who are all these people?" Emily "You don't remember any of them?" Fiona "I remember my sister and you… No sorry no one else." Emily "These two are men are letting you stay in their home. They are Stefan and Damon." "Thank you." They both nodded in response. "This is Caroline, Elena your greatest niece, and Bonnie my greatest Granddaughter." Fiona looked happily shocked and overwhelmed by meeting everyone like this at once. "It's so good to meet you… All of you. This is all so much to take in… Would it be possible if I could go to the room I will be staying in and take a breath?" Fiona asked. Damon "Sure, I'll take you." Emily "You should get something to eat first." Damon "Right through here." Fiona followed Damon., while the others stood around the room not knowing what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephan was the first to talk "Fiona is my sister in law…" Looking at Emily "Anything else we need to know?" Emily walked closer to him "There is a lot more that you will find out when the time comes. Right now she needs to get settled." Stephan "We know… But now she doesn't seem to remember anything about me or my brother." Emily "Those memories are there they are just buried deep inside her." Elena "So no telling her about her past… Just let us kept it from her?" Emily "Would you want me to tell her that the man she loved long ago has feelings for you when she has to start all over?" Elena "She should know about Damon." Emily "Everything will come in time…" She started to feel tired. "I have been in Katharine's body to long I need to get her back before she wakes up." Turns to Bonnie "I will come see you in the next couple days." With that Emily was gone. Carline "Stephan if this is too weird for you and Damon… Maybe I could see if she can stay with me." Stephan "thanks Carline but I think she should stay here until we all figure out what to do with her." Fiona Walked in "IF I am not wanted than I will find my own place to stay." Damon walks into the room "For right now you have to stay here because Emily thought it is best for you." Fiona "Fine." Looks at the rest of the group. "I do wish to talk with all of you more but I need to go to my room and think everything through." Stephan "Here this way to your room." Fiona follows Stephan as Elena walks up to Damon "How do you feel knowing you have a wife?" Damon looks at her "Super."

Carline brought some cloths to the house for Fiona, finding her sleeping on top of the bed. Walking down the stairs she saw Damon drinking out of a bottle of hard liquor. "Damon you can't drink Fiona away." Damon looking up annoyed "I know this, I am drinking because I saw what happened but I still don't feel like it happened… I have feeling for Elena but whenever I am around Fiona from the moment I saw her, my whole being wants to be near her, care for her. SO I am drinking because I want to stop my mind from racing, Ok?" Carline nods her head and leaves him to his drinking.

Fiona walks into the living room several hours later seeing Damon passed out on the couch. Seeing a blanket she puts it on top of Damon. Waking up from the movement their eyes meet. "Sorry I woke you up." Damon "It's fine… DO you need anything?" Sitting up he sees her wearing a dress that Carline had given her. Damon saw that the dress looked better on her than on Caline. Carline was a pretty girl even beautiful at times… But Fiona was breath taking, with a sexual appeal that she was not aware of. "You are ok with me being so close to you?" Fiona's eyes widen "Emily told you about my past?" Damon "She told me you don't trust me because of something that happened in your past." Fiona "I don't understand but I feel comfortable around you." Looking away before she got too close. "I'm going to high school with Carline and Elena tomorrow. I'm going to look around the town, see the sights." Damon "Who is driving you?" Fiona "I'm walking." Damon "It's a long walk." Fiona "That's fine." Damon sees Stephan coming down the stairs "Stephan can drive you and show you our wonderful town." Fiona "No, I can go by myself, I'm already taking advantage of your kindness by staying here without warning." Stephan "No It will be my pleasure to show you the town." Fiona looking still uncertain, Damon "Great." Fiona "Ok… Let me get my coat." Running up stairs, Stephan and Damon walk out side the house and across the street. Stephan "Why are you having me show her… You should be getting to know her." Damon "I need more time to wrap my head around all of this. Stephan I can't handle the feelings I have for her even thought I feel like I don't know her." Stephan "Calm down, I'm just wondering what is going through your mind." Damon "Stephan we can have a touchy feely moment when I know myself but not right now."

Stephan and Fiona walk around down town Mystic Falls, Fiona "For how long I lived you would think I would be ok with all this change." Stephan "You got to see the change going on around you, this is different than you would have ever dreamed." Fiona "True…" They both stopped at the book store she was looking at the classic story of Robin hood. Stephan "You like the story?" Fiona "Besides Hamlet this was my favorite story." Stephan "It is a good story." Fiona "Good? It is a great story of a man from wealth helping those who had nothing, taking from the bad guy." Stephan "Taking from him." Fiona "Taking back what he had stole from the people all they had." Stephan "If you like heros so much, I may have a couple things for you to read and to look at. Stephan and Fiona came back after hours of sight seeing. Fiona was eating food when He came down and showed her comic books of super Hero's.

Elena was walking back and forth in her room… She had to really see if she cared more for Stephan or for Damon… But she had the feeling that now that Fiona was in the picture, she would not have him even IF she wanted him… Elena saw the connection they had between them even if she had not seen what had happened in their past. You could tell there was something there… But was that what Elena wanted? She felt horrible about feeling this way because she was the one that the borthers both had feelings for and she cared for them both. She knew she loved Stephan… But what was btween her and Damon?


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona felt strange wear pants. She wore dark blue jeans, riding boots, a dark blue shirt and a knitted White vest. Walking down the stairs she saw Elena, Carline and Stephan waiting for her to go to school. Damon was leaning against the door frame.

Walking through the halls of the school was nice and almost fun feeling for Fiona. Bonnie sat next to her in two of her first classes, Carline was in PE, Elena was in her social study class, her brother Jeremy was in math class and history she had Stephan, and Elena. For the next few days she was getting to know this circle of people who all shared the same secret. At lunch on the Friday, she was walking out side to sit in the sun light. She stopped after she saw Damon siting on the hood of his car, when he saw her he stood up and walked over to her. Damon "Have ever wanted to do something bad?" Without letting her speak "Not the best thing to start out with." Fiona let out a laugh "Not the worst as well… I think everyone one at one point in their life has wanted to do something bad… The question is how bad are we talking?" Damon's mouth turned into a grin "Skipping the rest of your classes and driving with me to a place I would like to show you." Fiona "That's not bad at all." Damon "Good, we're on the same page." Opening the passager side door. Fiona "Are you going to tell me what place you are going to show me?" Damon "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Fiona walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "You're very attractive and with your innocent act many may let you lead them to places they should not be." Damon "You think I'm attractive?" He said with a smirk. Fiona "You know I do." Sliding in to the passenger seat and shutting the door. Damon "I thought you didn't trust me?" Getting in and starting the car. "I trust something about you… But I have the ability to feel and understand what you have done in the past. SO if you think it will work on me you are wrong." Damon "If it didn't work why are you in the car?" Fiona "Because I want to see the place." They only drove for 30 minutes or so going down the highway and the last ten minute they were on a dirt road that lead to patch of wood when they got out Fiona saw many different herbs in these woods that should could pick and make different remedies. Fiona Turning around she saw Damon looking happily at her. "Do you want me to teach you about these plants. Damon was would have said no, if it was any other person he would have said that if he wanted to know anything he would ask her, But everything inside him wanted to say "Yes, You could teach me the plants and anything else… If you wish to." Fiona "I feel like this has happened before." Looking at him, then looking all around her. Damon "Maybe this is supposed to happen." Over the last five days Damon had been slowly talking with Fiona, and he knew that he wanted to get to know her. Within this moment, right here right now Damon wanted her. Without thinking it through He kissed her lightly on the lips pulling back to make sure she was ok with the kiss. Fiona went into kiss him again this time the kiss was deeper. A memory went through both their minds of their first kiss long ago when Damon was still human, they broke away. Fiona "We knew eachother before?" Damon "Yes. But my memory was erased." Fiona "We have to get to know one another again." Putting her hand on his cheek she needed to kiss him and so she did and with this kiss she found that she trusted him with her whole being. Even if he had changed from the man she once knew she would put his life before hers because she loved him that much. When the kiss stopped they were laying in the grass. Fiona "DO you remember laying down?"

Elena stood behind Stephan, him not noticing her till he turned around. Elena "Are you alone?" Stephan Drank more of the last of the scotch "DO you mean is Damon here?" Elena "No, I just wanted to know if I could talk to you about I don't know… Never mind I'll go." Stephan "Here have a seat." Elena comes and sits next to Stephan "What do you want to talk about?" Elena "I want to be honest with you, both you and Damon. I have had feelings for both of you for a while but I never knew what type of feelings untill Fiona showed up and made me think… What I have come up with is that I love both of you… But in different ways. I love Damon only as someone who is a dear friend and I love you, the way a woman loves a man she wants to be with for the rest of her life." Stephan looked at her shocked "Are you sure…You want me?" Elena Leans in and kisses him Stephan kisses back, slowly at first but then they kiss with more passion as time go's on finally they rush up stairs closing the door behind them.

Damon and Fiona walk into the house with Damon's arm around her shoulder. Damon "I've been wondering something ever since I found out about you." Fiona "What is that?" Damon "I don't know if you would know or not but… I was wondering if you or Katharine turned me." Fiona "I don't remember." Damon "Do you know who turned Katharine… I mean what original she is linked to?" Fiona "She is Klaus's line, I am Elijah's line." Damon "So If I was turned by Katharine I would have be in the same line as my brother, Elena, and Carline. If I was turned by you." Fiona "You would have only me in that line..." Damon "I'm not seeing the down side." Kissing her forehead

Klaus was reading a book in his study when he got a lead from one of his informants, After reading it he couldn't help himself he had to see who this new young woman that was staying with Damon and Stephan. Letting himself in the door he saw Damon hold the young woman in his arms. She looked at Klaus. Fiona "Klaus." Walking over to him and giving him a hug he hugged her back. Klaus "Your alive… I heard that you were burned alive by a family of witches… I tried finding who they were but could not. " Fiona "I don't fully remember how I was saved and I am just getting back the memories of Knowing Damon and Stephan." Klaus "Let me say that I only said I would kill them… I never will because youakse me not to… But you know how people don't like to do what they are told." Fiona "Klaus." Holding up her hand to stop him from speaking. "You act evil… But I know you are not." Klaus "Shhh… I have reputation here for being evil, " He said with a laugh. Fiona "Well that will slowly be changed now that I'm awake." Klaus "OH Fair Fiona… Always taking on the monsters, sometimes they can be saved." Looking at Damon "And other times they cannot, I will let you two have your time now… It was rude of me to come in the house like this." Fiona "I will come visit you soon." Klaus was at the door when she had said this with the door already opened he turned to face her. "I would like that very much my friend." And with that he was gone and the door was closed.

(More to come)


	7. Chapter 7

Elena woke up next to Stephan sleeping beside her, she had chosen the right man. She knew she had when they kissed and now waking up beside him felt even more amazing then the first time. Getting dress she wanted to get some coffee for both of them before he woke up. Walking down the stairs, she heard voices talking in the study and peaked in to see Fiona and Damon sitting in front of the fire talking about their past some funny moments, that were making them laugh but Elena didn't find funny. However she was happy for Damon, he had found someone that made him feel love and who loved him back fully without loving anyone else. Fiona looked up and saw her "Morning Elena." Damon looked up and gave her a grin. Elena "Morning, I am going to make some coffee do you two want some?" They looked at one another and smiled, Damon "No we will be eating breakfast and coffee outside the house today." He got up and helps Fiona up. Fiona "There is some raw honey in the kitchen for the coffee if you want to put it in." Elena "Thanks, enjoy you outing." Damon" We will… Tell Stephan when he wakes up that when I get back we need to talk." Elena nods her head and sees Damon and Fiona walking out the door.

Carline was shopping at this natural food store with Bonnie wondering if she should give Klaus a chance… Or should she not even go there? Bonnie" Carline? Carline!" Carline looked at Bonnie "What sorry?" Bonnie "DO you think that I could make lasagna from scratch or not?" Carline "Bonnie you have a powerful gift and you're worried that you won't make food the right way?" Bonnie "Alright, you win I will make it! Now what were you spacing out about?" Carline didn't speak for a second "If I told you… DO you promise me that you won't think I'm crazy." Bonnie "I will try." She said with a smile. Carline "I was thinking about getting maybe getting to know Klaus." Bonnie stopped the cart, "Why would you want to get to know him?" Carline "I don't know, I mean he has this dark, evil bad guy part of him but he also really cares about Fiona like a sister." Bonnie "In every life she has lived, she saved his life more than once and he owned her also she looks like the only person who didn't make him feel like a outsider. I mean I know get why he acts the way he does more now, his Mom and step dad treating him like he was unwanted… that could warp any kids mind." Carline "So I shouldn't get to know him?" Bonnie "Do what you feel is right… Just be careful."

It was almost Halloween, the leafs were turning beautiful oranges, reds and yellows. Fiona and Damon had almost all their memories back… Almost. She was teaching Damon about the plants and what they do, while she showed Bonnie parts of her powers most witches by this time had never even known that they could tap into. Right after school Fiona was about to get into Damon's car because he, Fiona, Stephan and Elena where all going to go somewhere to eat and hangout. When Klaus came to the car "Fiona you need to go to my house at once… The families of witches have found out your alive." Fiona got out of the car "How could they have known?" Klaus "One of the witches that Bonnie knows told someone and so on and so on. They are cousin or something to her… You need to come stay with me… You will be safe there." Fiona "Thank you…" Damon Waling in front of her " She will be staying with us. I just got her back…" Klaus "These Witches are very powerful, Damon, they will try and kill whoever gets in their way." Damon looking at Fiona "I will do everything with in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." Fiona "I'm more worried about all of you… Damon I would die if anything happened to you." Damon "nothing will happen to me." Looking at Klaus than to Stephan "I don't know if… " Stephan "I will help you whatever way I can… You know that." Elena "Me too." Fiona "I have seen them killing people I care about right in front of me in my visions… I don't want that." Damon "GO with Klaus for now… But know that I will not stop until I find away to bring you back and keep you by my side forever." They kiss, Damon "I love you." Fiona "I love you too." With that Klaus took her away to his house leaving Stephan, Elena and Damon to think of ways to stop the witches.

Bonnie heard a knock on her door when she opened it she found Damon, Stephan and Elena there "What's up?" Damon "How do you stop crazy power hungry witches from killing Fiona?" Bonnie "Come in." They caught her up on what was going on. Bonnie "She is older and more powerful than any of them… but covens can have great power… Maybe enough to over come her. I don't know if Klaus has a powerful witch to help protect her… She needs a coven… Her own coven." Stephan "Does she have time to make her own?" Bonnie "She needs power and connection time is just something that we don't have enough of so we must do without it." Damon "There needs to be 12 people in a coven… DO any of us know 11 people who would join?" Bonnie "Ten people, I am in her coven… Maybe Fiona can help us look for them… Remember she knew Damon had powers from your mother's side." Damon "Didn't the brothers say that she could make vampires who have powers?" Bonnie "Yes… Why?" Damon "We still don't know if Fiona or Katharine turned me. " Stephan "The only ones who would know are Emily and maybe Katharine." Elena "Maybe if you can talk to Emily and ask her where Katharine is, we can see if Damon has powers or not." Damon "Along the way we could see about getting more people as well." Bonnie Brought Emily's spirt to them. Bonnie "DO you know who turned Damon?" Emily nodded her head "Yes I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon stood there for a moment, but could wait any longer "Who turned me?" Emily "Fiona turned you Damon. She had been giving you a lot of her blood over a week and the day after your memories was erased was the day you and Stephan where shot and killed." Stephan felt sad in a way; he and his brother didn't share the same blood line… And then another thing hit him. He would have to make sure the Elijah was never killed. No matter how much fighting they always cared for each other and he would always love his brother. Elena "That means that you kept your powers?" Damon "In theory… I need Fiona to help me wake them up if she can."

Bonnie, Stepan, Elean, and Carline went to Klaus's home to visit with Fiona. Eveyone was sitting in the living room. Damon "You turned me Fiona." Klaus "From everything you have said that means you have powers still inside of you." Fiona "I can help you learn how to use them." Stephan "We still need 9 other people to be in your coven." Fiona "We have about a month or so till the families come this way. They have two covens, from what I saw in my dreams… I don't know if only one coven would work." Klaus "You and Bonnie are the most powerful witches I have ever met, SO I think you will be fine with one coven." Everyone felt a bit better Klaus was never one to sugar coat things and for him to have lived so long and say that there were two powerful witches in this group… This made everyone feel like they had a fighting chance. Then Klaus smiled to himself "I wonder since you are different from other vampires Fiona… Would you be able to give your blood and others who have magic in their family could tap into the magic?" Everyone looked at him, Fiona "Klaus… You do come from a powerful witch but you don't have magic in you. I'm sorry…" She looked at him with concern; Klaus looked disappointed but not angery. "Well it was worth a try." Damon "Does Stephan have magic in him?" Stephan and Fiona locked eyes. Stephan "You don't have to say anything I had too much of our father in me to have powers." Fiona came closer to Stephan "You do have a lot of your father in you. However you also have magic in you." Klaus "Of course the brothers get to have women, long life and now magic… What else can they get?" Fiona walked up to Klaus "The reason why you didn't get magic was because of your werewolf half, you have a creator that was given to humans by magic. SO yes in a way you have magic but not the type you were hoping to have." Klaus "I have my mother and her lover to thank for that…. Do Elijah and Rebekah have powers inside of them?" Fiona "I would have to be near them to know." Klaus "You were around them for hundreds of years." Fiona Standing up walking past Klaus, turns around in the door way everyone was watching her "I will not stand by while your anger at your family is misdirected at me, I'm going for a walk." Damon gets up "I'll walk with you."

Damon and Fiona walk in the woods near Klaus's home. Damon laughing "I think you are the only being on the face of this earth who could talk to Klaus that way and he will not be plotting your down fall." Fiona "The only thing he has known that works for him is to take control but it works in bad ways and no one will want to be around him for long. If he keeps this up… Maybe I'm too late for him… But I will try while I'm staying here." Damon "If you would have been awake when I first got here I think you would have thought I was a lost soul… I still think I am." Fiona "We have a thirst that needs to be handled, Balance, Control, I do feel that Stephan needs to find his balance so he doesn't go crazy if he drinks from the neck." Damon taking her hand into his "That has been said so many times by many different people… I just have stopped telling him as much but I do tell him this time and again." Damon stops walking, Fiona stops as well turning to him. "I know you want to think I'm more than the vampire thirst, or the switch we can turn off. But I have many… Many… Many Demons inside of me." Kissing him, Fiona "We all have blood on our hands… I thought that all my problems would go away if I turned it off, turn off my humanity. But then you do more things that you make you feel worse, every bad thing I did the more guilty I felt… After." Damon "How many times have you turned off your humanity?" Fiona "Twice, once when I was killing the man who took… Many things from me. The second time was 80 years later. I wanted to feel nothing to not have to care of what happened to me. I have a deep guilt that only others who have lived through this type of hell can only know." Damon holds her close.

After Klaus left to rest in his room, Stephan, Bonnie and Elena were sitting in the living room chatting about life and how thing seem to happen to them and just them.

The next day Bonnie was surprised to see Fiona still going to school. Bonnie "Klaus let you out of the house I see." Fiona Smiled "It was let me out of the house or I would have an 8 hour talk with him every day to try and get to his family issues." Bonnie laughed "Remind me never go against you when you really want something." "What do you want to learn today?' Bonnie "You said I could heal with out using herbs. I want to learn that." Fiona hesitated "It takes a long time to learn it… You must remember that." Bonnie "You don't think I'm ready?" Fiona "It's not a question of if your ready or not, its if you can handle not getting it right away. Most witches don't even get it down until they are grandparents." Bonnie "I'm stronger than most of them… But I can wait as long as it takes… I can eveb try to find a way to make it come faster." Fiona put her hand up to stop Bonnie "If you truly want to heal and make it stick you will learn it the hard way." Bonnie looking confused "Make it stick?" Fiona "If you use any tricks to speed up how to heal from your hands or even from your mind, it will not stay, they will feel fine for a while but after a day or two depending on how bad it is they will unheal and can even die from it." Bonnies eyes widen "Right so learn the hard way got it."

Jeremy was sitting by himself when Elena came to sit next to him "So… Anything happen since we last talked this morning?" Jeremy let out a laugh "No! I can tell you right now that to day is really a boring high school day… Don't tell anyone one I told you this but I am happy to be at school." Elena "Your secret is safe with me." Elena saw him drinking a green type of drink out of his water bottle. "Jer… What is that green stuff?" Jeremy "Bonnie made it for me said I need to start eating better… She felt I need to eat better." Jeremy became awkward around Elena "What aren't you telling me?" Jeremy "Nothing…" Standing in front of him now "Tell me please." Jeremy pulled Elena down next to him "Fine but just listen fully to what I am telling you ok?" Elena nodded. "I went to the doctors and they found a something that could be cancer or it could be just a simple nothing to worry about." Elena "Jeremy why didn't you tell me about this?" Jeremy "Because I knew you would freak out or think the worst, That's not what I want I want to go about my life as if nothing is wrong." Elena "That's not how life works." Jeremy "NO! Life is how you make it work. Now I am taking herb juice that not just bonnie made but Fiona helped make and if it is cancer I will go to Fiona and tell her." Elena "Fiona doesn't know and she made you a drink?" Jeremy "She is smart she may know I just had Bonnie tell her it was someone she knew." Elena "When do you find out?" Jeremy "Tomorrow…" Elena "Are you scared?" Jeremy "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Elena couldn't lose Jeremy, she wounldn't lose him… The last class she had was with Fiona. Walking early to class she saw Fiona coming in early as well. Elena "Fiona can we talk in the back of the room?" Fiona "Sure." They walk to the back of the room where no one was at this time. Elena "I'm going to skip things and just say what I want to ask you. Can you heal people when they're sick?" Fiona "It depends on what type of sickness and how sick they are." Elena "Don't play dumb you know what type of sickness I am talking to you about." Her voice raised to the point that people who were coming stared at the two. Fiona "I do know about Jeremy only because Bonnie shows it was him by how she asked me to help a friend of hers." Elena "If he has something can you cure him?" Fiona looking around at the room at the people who were still staring at them. "Let's talk about this after class." Elena without thinking pinned Fiona to the wall "No you will tell me now." Stephan came up and took Elena away from Fiona "I think that maybe you should take a breath." People stared whispering. Fiona taking Elena's hand and with the other hand taking stephan's hand making a three of them "We will be here all semester" The sutdents started clapping and getting back to their work. Turning around Fiona locked eyes with Elena "Your new and you have lost many people you love, but you need to take learn control. If I would have been human you would have broken my ribs and maybe even the spine." She rubs her back walking away.

After class Fiona walks out of class and meets Damon at his car, giving her a hug Damon "When can I take you home with me?" Fiona smiled holding him not wanting to let go "It will be soon." Damon "Halloween is a few days away will Klaus let you out of the house and run wild. I swear we won't mean to get into trouble." Fiona letting a laugh out "I would like to go on a date with you." Damon "It's settled then. You, me and a couple bottles of sprits for the night… Plus some drinking of blood and casting a spell or two." Giving her a wicked grin before kissing her. Elena came up and interrupted the kiss with out care. Elena "Answer my question from early." Fiona and Damon Broke the kiss, Damon "Look at you getting all vampire scary on us." Elena "Shut up Damon." Fiona "I don't know Elena, We don't even know if he really does have something wrong with him." Elena "You are the most powerful witch a live… or undead… Whatever the hell you are. You have the power to help him if there is something… I know you do." Damon "Clam down Elena." Elena "No I won't clam down not till she gives me a truthful answer." Fiona "Here is the truth… I can cure common colds to the flu, when it comes to things like cancer to a point my magic can help. But if it is past that point magic the part of nature will have it take it's course. That's where we could try other things.'" Elena "Like turning him?" Fiona "Maybe just giving him my blood and making sure he does not die with it in him." Elena "If your blood is magic then wouldn't it not work?" Fiona "My blood is witch and Vampire both maybe it would heal him enough to do magic on him." Elena "Fine." Walking away all she could do was not look back, she knew that she was taking it out on Fiona but she didn't care at this point… She wanted to talk with Damon but all he cared about now was Fiona. Stopping in her tracks, that was fine with her… Right?

Carline needed to sleep or drink or relax maybe she needed all three. What she knew for sure was that Halloween was going to be a night that something would happen. Why? Because things always happned on days that would make her forget she was going out live her mom for hundereds of years. She had been hanging out with Elena and helping her… Or trying to help her adjust to being a vampire but all day she had been acting weird and now finding out she was yelling at Fiona? This was not the Elena she knew and cared about. Klaus


End file.
